Pearls Goodwin: Catching a Break
by Licy4
Summary: Lucy and Jeff are forced together after her house burns down, with unexpected results.
1. Confusion

**Title: Pearls Goodwin: Catching a Break**

**Rating: PG**

**Spoilers: None.**

**Disclaimers: Trudy, Jessica, Sarah, Richard and Natalie belong to me, but apart from that, I'm just playing with the characters and promise to return them when I've finished. **

**Notes: This is the first story in my Pearls Goodwin trilogy, consisting of 'Catching a Break', 'Making a Mistake' and 'Happiness and Heartbreak'.**

Jeff turned the key in the lock very slowly and very carefully and then pushed the door open as quietly as he could manage. It was nearly one o'clock in the morning and he was just returning home after his date with Samantha. Now he wanted to get inside without disturbing Lucy, who was probably already asleep in his spare room. That's why he was surprised when, as he turned back to the hall after shutting the door, she was standing in the living room door-way.

'Trying to sneak in?' she grinned.

'I thought you'd be asleep,' he replied, pathetically.

'So did I,' she said, heading back into the living room and beginning to clear away her papers from the coffee table.

'Something wrong?' he asked, following her into the room.

'Just paperwork piling up. Very boring. Tell me about your date,' she answered, arranging the neat pile of folders on one corner of the table and sitting down.

'Not much to tell really. We ate, we danced, we came home,' he replied, joining her on the sofa and praying that she wouldn't ask any more questions, but of course she wanted to know.

'So do you see a bright future for the two of you?'

Jeff searched for the right words, 'She's a nice enough girl.'

'But…' Lucy encouraged.

She's not you he thought to himself, but he didn't say it out loud.

Instead, he went for, 'She's not my type.'

'Oh yeah, and what exactly is your type?' she asked, just as desperate to hear his answer as he was to say it.

'Shouldn't you be in bed?' he dodged, chickening out.

She took the hint, 'Okay, I'm going. No more questions. See you in the morning.' She picked up her papers and headed for the door, but before she left, Jeff spoke.

'Lucy, you're a psychiatrist.'

'Well done. And you're a doctor,' she mocked.

'Haha,' he retorted, 'Tell me something. I had a great time tonight, Sam was gorgeous and lovely and any normal red-blooded male would jump at a chance with her.'

'Okay, I get it. She's great. Get on with it.'

'Sorry. Why then, given all of that, did I feel absolutely nothing for her?'

'As you said, she's probably just not your type,' she said, as quickly as possible.

'But even so, shouldn't I have felt something? In your professional opinion?'

Lucy was silent for a while, trying to decide how much to say. Trying to decide if she wanted to risk him knocking her back.

'Its most likely,' she began, slowly, 'a sign that you are still stuck on someone else. That you feel you are unable to commit to even just a physical relationship with her because you know it wouldn't be right, given your feelings.'

'So if I get over this other person, then I should be fine.'

'Don't see why not, but hey, don't take my word for it. Everyone is different. There may be thousands of reasons why.'

'Right, well thanks. I'll see you in the morning.'

'Yeah, night.'

Jeff sat and listened to her footsteps disappear down the hallway, and the door to her room open and shut. Then he kicked himself. She had given him several perfect opportunities to tell her how he really felt. To tell her he wanted to take her out, not Samantha, but every time he lost his nerve.

His comforting thought, was that he really should tell Sam there was no future for them before making a move on someone else. It was only common courtesy. Believing this, he was happier and decided it would have been a bad thing to tell Lucy before he had sorted things out, and would only have caused everyone problems.

'Right, better go to bed then,' he said out loud, and was almost sad when no-one replied.


	2. Nightmares

All of a sudden he was back there, doing the same thing, wearing the same clothes, only this time he stopped to talk to Lizzie longer as she made one final attempt to discover the identity of their mystery patient. He drove the same route to her house, but this time when he arrived, it was already full of smoke. He broke down the front door and called out, but everything was engulfed in flames. He went outside to find another entrance, and that's when he saw her. She was looking straight at him front an upstairs window.

'Lucy! Lucy, jump!' he called repeatedly, but she couldn't hear him over the roar of the fire. Then she disappeared from the window and his cries became more desperate.

Suddenly he heard her call. He looked around, but he couldn't see her, couldn't find her. The house was beginning to collapse.

He heard her call again, but everything was beginning to get hazy. Where was she? He couldn't see.

'Jeff?' he heard, as he sat bolt upright in bed. He was breathing heavily and his bed clothes were crumpled and tangled. He felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped. Looking round he realised that a very much alive, but tired, Lucy was sitting on the edge of his bed. Instinctively, he reached out to hold her. She was surprised at first, but knew that he had been having a nightmare, and needed comfort.

'Are you okay?' she asked, carefully loosening the embrace and moving back a little.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that.'

'Don't be. You were having a nightmare. Can you remember what it was about?'

He looked up at her and saw nothing but concern in her eyes, 'I was back on the day of the fire. I arrived too late. When I got there, I couldn't get to you. I lost you. It felt so real, I thought you were really…'

'But I'm not. I'm right here. See?' she said, poking his arm to prove it.

'Okay, I believe you.'

'Good. Now come on, back to bed.' She stood up and he lay back down. She untangled the covers from round his feet and pulled them over him.

'Goodnight,' she said, leaning down to kiss his forehead. She turned to leave, but he grabbed hold of her arm.

'Stay. Please,' he asked, calmly but desperately.

She didn't argue, she didn't want to, just climbed into the bed. They settled into a comfortable position and it wasn't long before they were both fast asleep.

**O>**

Lucy was alone when she awoke the next morning, and briefly believed that the events she remembered from last night had been a dream, before noticing that she was in Jeff's bed. Breathing a sigh of relief, but wondering where he had gone, she swung out of bed, grabbed his dressing gown from the back of the door to keep her warm and made her way downstairs. She found him in the kitchen, still dressed in his night-clothes, a T-shirt and shorts, making hot drinks.

'Nice outfit,' he commented as she came through the door, 'Sorry if I woke you, I was just making us a drink.'

'No, I think it was just the lack of heat in the bed,' she replied, taking the mug of hot tea he offered and sitting down at the kitchen table.

'Thanks for last night, by the way. I know it was a bit forward to ask, but that nightmare really shook me up,' he said, joining her at the table.

'It's okay. Have you had it before?'

He nodded, 'A couple of times. Sometimes I'm late for different reasons, sometimes I see different things, but the end is always the same. I always arrive too late.'

She put her hand over his and their fingers entwined.

He looked down at their hands for a while, before looking up and meeting her eyes, 'Do you think it's a sign of insanity?'

'What is?'

'To keep re-living it.'

'No,' she replied, 'I think it's just a sign that you're scared of the same thing now that you were scared of on that day.'

'Losing you,' he said simply. They looked straight at each other, hands still tight, and before they knew what was happening their faces were a hair away from each other. Jeff's free hand reached up and touched her cheek gently, but just as he moved to close the distance…

the doorbell rung.

Lucy jumped as if she'd been hit and Jeff cured under his breath all the way to the front door, planning to berate the person on the other side for interrupting such a moment. He decided against this as soon as he saw who it was.

'Mum!' he exclaimed in total surprise, 'What are you doing here?'

Trudy Goodwin stepped through the door and dropped her case, 'Don't tell me you forgot? I told you last week I would be arriving on the seven o'clock train this morning. Remember?'

Jeff looked blank. He had absolutely no memory of the conversation she was talking about.

'You've got a memory like a broken sieve. Aren't you even going to offer your poor mum a drink?' she asked, wandering off in search of the kitchen.

Jeff stood where he was, still trying to work out how he had managed to forget that his mother was coming to visit, and was having little luck. Suddenly, he remembered that Lucy was sat, half dressed, mostly in his dressing gown, in the kitchen. However, by this point it was far too late. Trudy had found the kitchen and was staring hard at poor Lucy, who was on her feet but seemed to be shrinking under his mums glare.

'Jeff, perhaps you'd like to introduce me to your…friend,' she finished, shooting a disgusted look at Lucy.

Jeff looked desperately between the two women, and decided it would be safer to stand with her.

'Lucy, this is my mother, Trudy Goodwin. I forgot she was coming to visit. Mum, this is Lucy, my…' he stopped. What should he call her? Friend, colleague? Luckily, she finished his sentence for him.

'I'm his damsel in distress.'

'His what?' Trudy asked.

'We work together at the hospital and he kindly offered to help me decorate my new house. When he arrived, the house was on fire and I was trapped inside. He saved my life.' No need to mention the psychopath patient.

'Congratulations,' she spat out at her son, 'but why is she now sitting in your kitchen at half past seven in the morning in what I assume is your dressing gown?'

'Mum, her house burned down, she needs somewhere to stay.'

'And her attire?'

Lucy thought quickly, 'Mine is in the wash, and I was cold.'

Trudy obviously didn't believe a word either of them said, but remained tight lipped.

'Right,' Lucy said, very uncomfortable, 'I should probably go and get dressed for work then.'

'Okay, I'll see you in a while,' Jeff said, equally as uncomfortable.

When Lucy had left the room, Trudy still stood watching her son, searching for indications of the truth. He was not about to be found out though. Shooting her his best smile he clapped his hands together.

'What can I get you to drink then?'


	3. Decisions

Forty five minutes later Jeff knocked carefully on the door of the spare room. Hearing a reply from inside, he pushed the door open and entered. He was now dressed for work, having made his mum a cup of coffee and left her fuming in the living room. He really didn't know why she was making such a fuss, although he could see how the situation might look to people.

'Are you nearly ready to go?' he asked Lucy as he closed the door behind him.

'Nearly,' she replied, as she stood in front of a small mirror on the wall putting the finishing touches to her make-up.

'Look,' he began, sitting down on the bed, 'I'm really sorry about my mother bursting in like that. I completely forgot she was coming.'

'It's fine,' she replied, putting the lipstick away and sitting next to him, 'I'll just look for somewhere else to stay. Jill might have a spare room, or maybe there's a free bed in the nurses home I could use.'

'No you will not,' he told her, horrified, 'You're staying right here.'

'Jeff, in case you hadn't noticed. There are three people and two beds.'

'Three people, two beds and a sofa. You can stay in here, my mum can have my room and I'll sleep on the sofa,' he explained.

'You can't do that! You wont sleep a wink!'

'Well, can you think of a better solution? I'm not letting you leave, you're my guest, and I'm not sharing with my mother.'

She looked down at her hands, then hesitantly up at him, 'You could share with me.'

'What?'

'Well, we managed last night and I'd rather have you in here with me than' anywhere else 'on the sofa.'

'Lucy, I'm not sure that's a good idea. For one thing, my mum would hate it.'

'Then don't tell her! You can come in here after she goes to bed, and we'll get up before her. Come on, just give it a go. Besides, it was much warmer last night with two of us.'

'Oh, so that's your ulterior motive! You only want me for my body heat!' he joked, pretending to be shocked.

'You gotta problem with that?' she retorted in her best attempt at a gangster voice.

'No, mam,' he saluted.

She grinned, 'So we're agreed?'

'Yep. Now come on before we're late for work.'

**O>**

Trudy was planning to stay with her son for two weeks, visiting friends in the area, meeting his colleagues and tidying his house a bit. She had not, however, planned on also staying with her son's houseguest for two weeks. Trudy's opinion of Lucy had been formed the moment she had entered the kitchen, and her mind wasn't easily changed. What sort of girl sits in a mans kitchen in the early hours of the morning, wearing nothing but a robe? Not the sort of her son should be mixing with anyway.

No, he must be separated from Lucy. Even if there was nothing between them, like they both said, Trudy was pretty sure there soon would be. Perhaps now that Jessica was free again, there was some hope of a reunion. Jessica was a lovely girl, so polite and good-natured. Trudy hoped that whatever had possessed Jeff to leave her in the first place was now, or would soon be, gone and he would see sense. Trudy would be damned if she was going to see her son marry some common trollop when he could be with Jessica.

**O>**

Jeff and Lucy's sleeping arrangements worked out well for at least a week. Every night Jeff would make up a bed on the sofa and wait until he heard Trudy stop moving around and her light go out. Then he would sneak into the spare room where he would crawl into bed and curl up with Lucy. She was never asleep when he arrived, but they both quickly nodded off once they were settled together.

Jeff or Lucy usually cooked dinner for the three of them, insisting that Trudy was the real guest and so should be excused from this task. Mealtimes were strained, with Trudy speaking only to Jeff and shooting evils looks at Lucy when she dared to speak. The psychiatrist often heard Trudy make comments about her under her breath, and wondered how such a spiteful woman managed to raise such a wonderful son. Still, she would never retort, because she loved being so close to Jeff and did not want to do anything to spoil their relationship, which was a strange one.

They were definitely more than just colleagues and more than friends, but they were not yet a couple. They worked together day in day out, spent the evenings together, talking about their day or watching soppy movies, and even slept together, and there was still nothing about each other they didn't like. Lucy was desperately trying to find something about him that annoyed her so that he would not be so perfect, but she loved everything about him. And she prayed that he felt the same way, but was just doing the same thing she was. Waiting for the other person to make the first move. For now, though, they both seemed perfectly happy to be stuck in their limbo relationship.


	4. The Past

Nearly a week since Trudy arrived, she and Jeff finally went out for the evening be themselves. Lucy said she had work to do at home, so the two of them decided to go for a meal. There was a nice Italian restaurant at the very end of the high street where some of the staff had gone for Meryl's birthday, and Jeff thought it would be a great place to take his mother.

They were seated quickly and ordered their food before the topic of conversation turned to Jeff's life before he had moved.

'Dad's been building a model railway in the loft. At the moment it's just a green table with a single train, not even a track, but he's working on it. Besides, it keeps him occupied and gives me some peace, so I have no problem with it,' Trudy started.

'He always wanted to do that, didn't he?'

'He wanted to build one with you and your brother when the two of you were little, but neither of you would have any of it.'

'Sarah kept offering to help! You know she loved trains.'

'Your sister was better off at school than messing around with trains. Not something for a young girl to be interested in. You wouldn't see her letting her Natalie help Richard build one, would you?'

Jeff had his doubts. He was sure his sister Sarah would be more than happy to let her daughter, Natalie, play with trains, and that Richard, Sarah's husband, would be equally as happy to build her some. However, he knew it was not wise to say this to his mother.

'Young Jessica sends her love, as well, you know,' Trudy stated, carefully.

Jeffs head shot up, 'Jessica? My Jessica? How is she?'

'Oh she's "your" Jessica now, is she? Didn't seem that way when you walked out on her.'

'I did not walk out on her. She knew I wanted to take the job at St Aidens, we talked it through and we decided it was best for us both if we split up.'

'Well, whatever happened, she's fine, still single, but fine. Why don't you give her a call, see if you can't work things out.'

'Mum, I'm not interested. I have a new life down here and she needs to make a new life for herself too.'

'Yes, what a great life you have here. A job that pays badly and could disappear at any moment, a tiny flat and no friends. Think what you could have with Jessica. You two were saving for a house and a wedding.'

'There was never going to be a wedding. You're the only person who doesn't understand that. In the end, Jessica and I didn't love each other any more. She's one of my best friends, and always will be, but we aren't in love. It's as simple as that. We both know it.'

'No, I don't believe you. The two of you were childhood sweethearts, you were inseparable. What could have changed so much?'

'We've changed, mum,' he argued, 'We've grown up. We're different now to when we were twelve or sixteen or even eighteen. That's just the way things are.'

'You know who's fault this is…' Trudy began.

'Don't mum,' Jeff warned, sensing what she was about to say.

'That tart Lucy.'

Jeff took a deep breath to keep his cool, 'Mum, how could it be her fault when Jess and I split up months ago?'

'If it wasn't for her then you might have called Jess by now and be back together.'

'No, I wouldn't. We're finished mum, you just have to accept it.'

'How can you say that? After all those years you spent together, all the times you were there for each other, all the things you went through together. How can you just walk away like she never existed? It just breaks my heart to see…'

'Mum!' Jeff interrupted loudly, standing up, 'Jess and I are finished. We came to the decision together and I still believe it was the right one. If you can't accept that I have moved on then that is your problem, not mine.' With that he walked out of the restaurant and out into the night.

He arrived home some five hours later and found Lucy and his mum sat in the living room waiting for him. As he entered the room, both women stood up.

'I just wanted to make sure you were okay,' Trudy said curtly, examining him for a minute, then storming off to her room.

The remaining two winced at the force with which the door was closed. There was silence in the room as they looked at one another. Lucy was trying to work out how to approach the subject, and Jeff was trying to work out how much to tell her. In the end, it didn't matter. She walked towards him and he held out his arms. They stood locked in their embrace for at least five minutes, before Jeff spoke.

'Can we go to bed now, please?' he asked.

Soon they were curled up in the bed and fast asleep.


	5. Injuries

Trudy tossed and turned in her bed for an hour, before realising that she probably wouldn't be able to sleep before talking things through with her little boy.

She made her way quietly out of her room and down the hall to the living room. When she got there, she was alarmed to find that he was not there, in fact, there wasn't even a bed made up. His bag and coat were still in the hall, so he couldn't have gone out, and there was no-one in the bathroom or the kitchen. Just before she began to panic, she remembered that there was one other room in the house that she had not checked yet.

She knocked gently on the door of the spare room, but did not wait for an answer before pushing the door open. As her eyes began to adjust to the light, she realised that there was two people in the bed, her son and his friend.

She reached over and flicked the main light on, 'Jeffery Goodwin get out of that bed this instant!'

Jeff's eyes snapped open and her shot out of bed. This movement meant that he threw Lucy halfway across the bed, because she had been resting on his chest. Recovering quickly, she sat up and pulled the covers round herself, waiting for Trudy's explosion.

'Mum, what are you doing in here?' Jeff asked.

'I came to talk to you about what happened tonight, but you weren't on the sofa. No, of course you weren't. Where were you? In bed with her!' she shouted, pointing at Lucy as if her finger could put a curse on her.

'Hey! Don't…' Jeff started, but Trudy cut him off.

'No wonder you weren't interested in talking to Jessica, 'Well I wont have it. I wont have some common tramp bringing my son down to her level.' She reached out to grab Lucy's hand and pull her from the bed.

'Throw her out,' Trudy commanded, holding Lucys hand in the air.

'What?' Jeff asked, still shocked.

'Son, you'll thank me for this one day. Tell her to pack her things and leave. She's no good for you.'

Lucy was silent, praying that the whole situation was nothing but a nightmare. However, the pain on her arm from where Trudy was twisting it was all too real. She watched Jeff who was no longer making eye contact with her. When he did look up, his eyes were filled with such pain and despair that her heart broke for him.

'I'm so sorry about this, Lucy,' he whispered and she felt her eyes fill with tears, 'I think you should leave first thing in the morning, mum.'

'Excuse me?' Trudy asked, incredulous, as Lucy's head snapped up in disbelief.

'I said, I think you should leave. Lucy means more to me that anything else in the world and until you came along we were doing really well. We don't need you judging us, when we haven't done anything wrong.'

'How dare you speak to me like that?'

'I'm sorry but it's true. No matter how many different names you call her, won't change the way I feel.'

Tears fell from Lucy's eyes, but of happiness and not fear. Trudy was furious, however, and suddenly whipped round to leave, forgetting that she still hand a tight grip on Lucy's arm. The younger woman was not paying attention, so when Trudy pulled on her arm, she went toppling over. Jeff reached out to grab her, but was not quick enough. She hit head on the bedside cabinet and was unconscious before she hit the ground.

'Oh my God,' Jeff murmured in shock. He suddenly forgot all his medical training and was afraid of the copious amount of blood which flowed from a gash on her head. He sunk to his knees at her side, while Trudy kicked into action, calling an ambulance and running off to get water and bandages.

'Don't worry, sweetie,' he whispered, clutching at he hand, 'The ambulance will be here soon. Just you hang on in there.'

**O>**

Jeff dressed quickly before leaving the house and when the three of them arrived at the hospital in the ambulance, Jill Weatherill was waiting for them. They wheeled the still unconscious Lucy into the emergency department, and Jeff tried to follow into the treatment room, but Jill stopped him.

'Jeff, perhaps it would be better if you waited out here.'

'I'm a doctor. I can help.'

'You're also very personally involved. Please, stay here. And don't worry, I'll take good care of her.' Jill walked into the room and the door swung shut behind her. Jeff watched helplessly through the window for a few moments, but soon this became too distressing, so he sat and waited in the relatives room. He tried to remember how many times he had visited family members in this room, sometimes with good news, sometimes with bad news, sometimes with no news at all. After twenty minutes or so, he was alerted by the sound of footsteps on the hard floor. Looking up, praying it was Jill with news, he was disappointed to see his mother.

'How is she?' Trudy asked, hovering in the doorway.

'Like you care,' Jeff replied, looking away from her.

'Oh, my boy. Of course I care,' she insisted, walking over and placing a hand on his shoulder.

'Don't touch me!' he shouted, shrugging her hand off and jumping up, 'It's your fault that she's in here. We were fine until you showed up and spoilt everything.'

'Jeff, please…'

'No! You put her in here, you hurt her. If anything happens to her I'll never forgive you. Never!'

'I was only trying to protect you,' Trudy argued.

'Protect me? By taking away the one person who keeps me sane? Makes me want to wake up each morning? That doesn't sound like protection to me.'

'Excuse me, but what is going on in here?' asked Matron, appearing in the doorway.

'Sorry matron,' Jeff apologised, sheepishly.

'Dr Goodwin? You're not on call tonight.'

'No matron, I came in with Dr Klein.'

'And where is she?'

'In there,' he said, pointing to the treatment room. Matron looked confused, but went to look through the window. Shock and Realisation registered in her face almost immediately, but hid it as quickly as possible.

'I see. She's been staying with you since the fire, hasn't she?' Jeff nodded, 'So why don't you tell me about what happened tonight?'

'My mother,' Jeff nodded towards Trudy, 'had been staying with me as well. Tonight, she, Lucy and I got into a fight, and Lucy fell. She hit her head on the table.'

'What was the fight about? Matron asked. Jeff looked down, unable to answer such a question from matron.

'Tell her then,' Trudy encouraged, but Jeff just looked away, 'Fine. I'll tell her then. I found them in bed together tonight. And I have a feeling it's not the first time either.'

Matrons eyebrows shot up and she looked at Jeff, 'You and Dr Klein are a couple?'

'No,' Jeff replied quickly, 'It was just, well, there wasn't enough beds for all of us. I didn't want her to leave, and she didn't want me to stay on the sofa, so we just shared. We were just sleeping, that's all.'

'Well, that sounds perfectly innocent,' Matron said, not even really believing her words, but sensing that the young doctor needed someone on his side, not his mothers.

'You don't actually believe it, do you?' Trudy asked.

Matron looked her straight in the eye, 'Mrs Goodwin, I have no reason to doubt any of my staff.'

Just then, Jill emerged from the treatment room and Jeff practically ran to her.

'How is she?' he asked.

'Well, she hasn't woken up yet, and although there was a lot of blood, the cut was relatively superficial. I don't think it's done any internal damage. All we have to do now is wait for her to come round. She also has some bruises on her arm, but they will heal soon enough.

'Thank God for that,' he said, releasing a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

'We're just going to move her to a side room, then you can go and sit with her.'

'Thank you, Jill. Thank you so much.'


	6. Waiting

Jeff awoke the next morning feeling refreshed, but still tired. He dressed quickly in the outfit they had picked up from his flat last night and rushed downstairs, anxious to get back to the hospital. He found Gordon sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea and a bowl of cereal.

'Morning. Sleep well?' Gordon asked as he came in.

'Yeah, great thanks. Need to get back to the hospital though.'

'Sit down while I get you a drink,' Gordon suggested, indicating the other chair at the table, 'Jeff. I had a phone call from Jill last night.'

'You what? Why didn't you wake me up? Is she okay?' Jeff said, suddenly on his feet.

'Sit down and listen. Look, Lucy woke up last night. Jill wanted to phone and tell you, but Lucy wouldn't let her. She said you needed your rest. Jill couldn't very well go against her, so when Lucy went back to sleep, she called me so I could tell you when you woke up. I thought it best to tell you before we got to the hospital.'

'Right, okay. Well, she obviously doesn't want me there.'

'No, Jeff I don't think that's it at all.'

'Can't you see! If she wanted me to be there with her, then why wouldn't she let Jill call?'

'She was trying to look after you!'

'But I want to look after her! That's my job. She's the one who is hurt.'

'I'd say you're feeling it just as much as she is,' Jeff was silent, 'Just go and talk to her. I'm sure you can straighten it all out.'

**O>**

Lucy woke much brighter in the morning. She ate her breakfast, allowed various people to do tests on her and was even sitting up in bed, when Jeff arrived at her door.

'Jeff!' she grinned, her face lighting up when she noticed he was there, 'I'm so glad to see you.'

'You're looking much better. You've got some colour back in your cheeks,' he said, standing at the foot of her bed.

'What are you doing down there? Come here,' she said, holding out her hand.

'Oh, no I have to do morning surgery, so I'd better be going soon. I just wanted to see that you were okay.'

Lucy was hurt, and dropped her hand, 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing.'

'Don't lie to me,' he didn't reply, so she went on, 'I know you were scared, I would have been, but I'm okay. Look!' She waved her arms about to convince him that she was okay.

'It's not that.'

'Well then what is it then? I thought you'd be happy you don't have to sit here any more.'

'Lucy, can you please just accept that not everything is about you for once!' he shouted. He realised what he had done when he saw the look on her face. He put his head down and left the room quickly. "She doesn't want me," he told himself, "she's just your friend. Time to step back."

Since Trudy had arrived the morning after Sam and Jeff's first date, and Jeff's decision not to take it any further, he had not had much of a chance to speak Sam about his decision. Consequently, when she spotted him walking down the corridor towards her, she was happy to see him.

'Morning,' she greeted.

He stopped, as if he hadn't noticed she was there, but nodded, 'Nurse Beaumont.'

'Oh, very formal. Well, now that your mother is gone and Dr Klein is a fully paid up patient for the next few days at least, why don't we take advantage of the situation and go out for dinner tonight?'

Jeff had intended to be polite and let her down gently, but he really wasn't in the mood for her advances.

'Nurse Beaumont, I don't think it's a good idea for us to see each other anymore.'

'Why ever not?' she asked, taken aback.

'I just don't. I'm sorry, I can't explain it, I just don't think it's a good idea,' he started to walk away from her.

'Does it have anything to do with Dr Klein?'

'I don't think that's any of your business,' he replied, turning on his heels to face her again.

'Come on, at least tell me who I'm losing out to.'

'You're not losing out to anyone. Dr Klein is just a friend, and that's the way she wants things to stay.'

'And what about you?' Sam asked, feeling uncharacteristically sorry for him.

He didn't say anything, just turned and walked off, but his face said a thousand words. Suddenly, Sam felt like she wanted to help him, but remembering what he had just done to her, shook it off and carried on down the corridor.

**O>**

Lucy was crying when Jill went to check up on her later. She had obviously tried to wipe away the tears, but their tracks were still evident on her cheeks.

'What's wrong?' Jill asked, sitting down. The check up momentarily forgotten.

'Nothing, just me being stupid.'

'If you're crying about it, then it can't just be something stupid.'

'Sounds like one of my lines.'

'I think I stole it from you. Did it work?'

'No,' she protested, 'Okay. Jeff came in earlier and he was very distant. He wouldn't come anywhere near me and then he shouted and left. I don't even know what happened.'

'I do,' Jill said.

'Tell me then, because I can't figure it out.'

'He thinks that you not letting me call him last night is a sign that you don't really want him here. That you don't feel the same way about him as he feels about you.'

'Then why wont he tell me how he feels?'

'Have you told him?'

'No. I suppose not.'

'Well then, you're both as bad as each other. Neither of you will take the risk, so you're both suffering.'

Lucy smiled, wiping away a fresh tear, 'Who's the psychiatrist here?'

**O>**

Some time later, Samantha was dispatched to Lucy's room to take her some more water. Lucy seemed to be asleep when she entered, so she tried to be as quiet as possible. However, Lucy wasn't really asleep, so by the time Sam made it to the other side of the room to take away the old jug, Lucy was already trying to sit up.

'Sorry,' Sam said, seeing this.

'It's okay. It's nearly time for dinner anyway isn't it? Don't want to be asleep for that.'

Sam picked up the old jug and headed for the door, before she got there, she took a deep breath and turned to Lucy, 'He's in love with you. Whatever he says, or doesn't say, he really does love you.' And left.


	7. Arguing

Three long days went by with no change to Lucy's condition. Jeff sat by her bedside all day and all night and was, quite frankly, beginning to smell. Trudy had returned home as she had planned, with a promise, or threat, to visit when Lucy was back on her feet to try and sort things out. Though Jeff held out little hope for this, and realised he probably wouldn't see his mother again until his wedding. Whenever, and to whoever, it may be.

On the fourth day, Jill and Gordon went to Lucy's room as they finished work. Jeff was fast asleep in a chair, head resting on the bed, still clutching her hand. Gordon tapped him on the shoulder and he shot up, looking to Lucy before realising it wasn't her and turning round.

'Hi,' he said sleepily to the other two doctors.

'Hi yourself,' Gordon replied, 'You look exhausted.'

'Yeah, well it's hard to sleep in a chair.'

'Look, come home with me,' Gordon suggested, 'I'll give you something to eat, we'll get you a change of clothes, you can have a wash and a sleep and I'll bring you back first thing in the morning.'

'No,' Jeff said, turning back to Lucy, 'I want to be here for her in case she wakes up.'

'I'm on call tonight,' Jill said, 'I'll keep an eye on her and let you know if there is any change.'

Jeff still looked unconvinced.

'Come on,' Gordon urged, 'She wont want to wake up to find you smelly and tired, will she? What use will you be to her then?'

Jeff smiled, 'Okay then, but please call if anything happens. Anything at all.'

'Of course. Have a good rest. Gordon does the best beans on toast this side of London,' she joked.

'It's true. I do,' he agreed, leaning down to kiss her, 'See you tomorrow, sweetheart.'

Jeff looked down at Lucy, 'I love you,' he whispered, 'I'll be back soon.' He kissed her hand and then set it back by her side.

Gordon and Jeff left, and Jill looked at the bed, 'Just us girls then. Fancy a game of truth or dare?'

Jeff was silent during the drive back to Gordons. He just stared out of the window.

'You're besotted with her, aren't you?' Gordon asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

'What?' Jeff asked coming out of his daze.

'Lucy. You're besotted.'

Jeff turned back to the window, 'Yes, I am.'

'Have you told her?' Gordon asked as he pulled the car into his drive.

'No,' Jeff shook his head, 'We have such a great relationship, I didn't want to ask for, or to hope for, any more. It seemed greedy.'

'And what if she feels exactly the same way?'

Jeff looked up at him, 'And what if she doesn't?

'You'll never know until you try.'

Jeff looked away again, 'Come on then. Let's have some of these famous beans on toast.'

**O>**

It was just before midnight and Jill was sat in the chair by Lucy's bedside that Jeff had so reluctantly vacated earlier in the evening doing some paperwork. She had promised Jeff she would watch Lucy, and it was just as easy to work there than in her office. The nurses knew where she was if she was needed for anything.

As she shifted uncomfortably in the seat, she was sure that she saw Lucy's hand move. When after a few minutes there had been no further movement, she decided that she had imagined it and went back to work. A few minutes later, the same thing happened again.

'I'm going mad,' she said out loud, but to herself.

Half an hour later, however, the hand lifted completely off the bed and Lucy began to cough.

'Right, I'm definitely not imagining that,' Jill said, as she jumped out of her chair, sending a file flying, 'Lucy, can you hear me?'

'Jill?' Lucy asked, confused, 'What's going on? Where am I?'

'You're in hospital. You hit your head. Do you remember?'

'I think so. I was at Jeff's flat. Jeff! Oh no. Where is he? Is he okay? Why isn't he here?' she began to panic, looking around desperately.

'Calm down, Lucy, calm down, 'Jill soothed until the psychiatrist stopped fighting her and lay quietly, 'You've been unconscious for four days and in that time Jeff has not left you side, until tonight. Gordon and I decided it was time he ate something and had a sleep, so we forced him to go home to Gordon's for the night while I watched you. He was a real mess.'

'Four days? He sat there for four days?'

'Yeah, which reminds me. I have to go and call him.'

'No Jill, don't,' Lucy called, stopping the doctor before she reached the door.

'Why not?'

'Because he needs to rest, and I think I'd be asleep before he could get here anyway, so there's really no point in disturbing him.'

Jill looked dubious, 'He'll kill me.'

'No, I'll explain it to him.'

'Okay, but on your head be it,' the doctor went back to her seat, 'How do you feel? Headache?'

'No, I'm just really tired.'

'Well, that's normal. Your body had quite a shock.'

'I'll say,' Lucy agreed, yawning.

'You go back to sleep. I'll call Gordon and let him know, so that he can bring Jeff straight back in the morning.'

'Thank you,' Lucy said, as she drifted back off to sleep.


	8. Finally

Some time later that day, Jeff was sitting behind the big wooden desk in his office trying to concentrate on the papers in front of him, when there was a knock on his door.

'Come in,' he said, not looking up to see who it was.

'Is she right then?' Lucy asked from just inside the door.

Jeff looked up, surprised by his guest, 'Should you be out of bed?'

'I'm fine. Was she right though?'

'I don't know what you're talking about,' Jeff said, getting up and going over to her, trying to guide her back out of the door, 'Come on, let's get you back to bed. You still need your rest.'

'No,' she shouted, shaking him off and turning so that they were facing each other, 'No more interruptions. Not again. Was what Samantha said true? Are you in love with me?'

Jeff was completely stunned.

'I know. It's a shock. I just shocked myself. But I had to find out. Because if you are, if you do, then, it would be okay. It would be more than okay, because I do too. I mean, I am too. With you. Look, what I said was the truth. I didn't want Jill to phone you last night because you need to rest. Also, I didn't want you to stay with me just because you felt you should. That made no sense. Do you understand though?'

Jeff smiled a devilish grin, 'I'm not sure. You may have to spell it out for me.'

Lucy edged closer to him, placing her hands on his chest.

She looked up into his eyes, 'Jeff Goodwin, I am in love with you.'

He put on a confused expression, 'No. I'm still a bit confused. Maybe the verbal explanation is no good. How about a physical demonstration?'

'Well, I don't know. If you don't get what I'm saying, then my feelings are obviously not returned. Perhaps I should just go,' she said, stepping away and reaching out for the door handle.

He grabbed her hand and used it to pull her closer, 'No. No more interruptions.' But, just as he moved to close the gap, there was a knock on the door.

'Dr Goodwin! You're needed in casualty!'

Jeff sighed, 'I'm on my way Lizzie.'

'We just can't seem to catch a break can we?'

'Sorry,' he apologised, releasing her, 'I'd better go.'

'Yeah, there'll be other opportunities.'

'Course, I'll come and see you later. Get some rest.' He opened the door and left her standing in the office.

'Right. See you then,' she said into the emptiness.

Two seconds later the door opened again and she was swept up into his arms. They kissed passionately for what seemed like a lifetime, but it still ended all too soon.

'I couldn't leave. I couldn't let us miss another chance,' he said, as the kiss ended and they moved apart.

'Good. That's good. Er, yes, good,' she stuttered.

'So, it's good then?'

'Shouldn't you be in casualty?'

'Yes. I should. I will come and see you later,' he agreed, dropping one final kiss on her lips before heading for the door. Just before he managed to leave, he stopped and turned round again, 'And just in case you were wondering. Yes, she was right.'

**O>**

Later that night Jeff was in reception checking some files, when he saw Samantha. She was dressed in her cloak, so she was obviously heading home.

'Sam,' he shouted, loud enough for her to hear, but quiet enough so that he did not disturb the rest of the hospital.

The young nurse stopped and looked at him, 'Yes, Dr Goodwin?'

'I just wanted to say I'm sorry about earlier. I never meant to hurt you, and there is really no excuse for what I did, just that I was a bit upset at the time. I hope we can still be friends.'

'Of course, it's forgotten. Now, if that's all, Alun is taking me to see a French film tonight, so I must go.' She shot him a friendly and knowing smile, which he returned.

'Some things never change,' he muttered to himself as she left the hospital.

**O>**

Arriving at Lucy's door, he found Jill and Gordon already there. They were sat in two visitors chairs by the bed she was lying in. She looked up at him and grinned as he entered, and Jill and Gordon followed her gaze.

'Ah, Jeff. We were wondering when you were going to show up,' Gordon said.

'Sorry, something I had to sort out,' Jeff apologised, walking towards the bed. He leaned over to drop a kiss on Lucy's forehead before sitting on the side of her bed and taking her hand.

'Does that mean what I hope it means?' Jill asked, playing with the shiny engagement ring on her finger, something she had still not got used to, even though she had been wearing it for almost a month.

'Depends on what you hope it means,' Jeff replied, being deliberately annoying.

'I hope it means that the two of you have stopped messing around and are finally a couple.'

'Well then yes, it does mean what you hope it means,' Lucy replied, having to think carefully about the ordering of her words to make the sentence make sense.

'Thank God for that!' Gordon exclaimed, throwing his arms up in mock worship, 'And on that note I suppose we should leave these lovebirds to it, shouldn't we?' he asked of Jill.

'Yes, I think we should. Have a good night, you two,' she called, as they left the room.

Alone at last, Jeff turned to face Lucy and they shared a smile, both a bit unsure of what to say next.

'Oh, Jill said I could go home tomorrow, as long as I feel okay, and I got a message from my builders. My house is finished and ready for me to move back. Not that I ever really lived there in the first place,' Lucy told him.

'Right, so you wont be staying with me anymore?' he asked.

'Unfortunately not. Not officially anyway.'

'Well, not unless you officially moved in.'

'Or you moved in with me. You wouldn't have to keep paying rent on your place.'

'And your house is bigger. There's no harm in planning for the future.'

'No. No harm at all. But you know there is one thing we should definitely keep from your place.'

'Oh yeah, what's that?'

'The bed!'


End file.
